


花酒月书

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 中秋恰烂钱在朋友的威逼利诱下写的有两句话81
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Zhenning
Kudos: 4





	花酒月书

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@gsxj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40gsxj).



这是黄嘉新第三次告白失败。

李振宁在班里欢快地收钱：“来来来，刚才赌黄嘉新会告白成功的给钱啊，都别赖，支持现金微信支付宝。”

班长姚明明一边发试卷一边调侃：“李振宁，你怎么又发新难财啊？”

黄嘉新喜欢隔壁班的李汶翰，这在U中已经不算什么秘密了。黄嘉新告白三次，李振宁开了三次赌局，每次都会有人不知天高地厚押黄嘉新告白成功，李振宁每次都能靠这个小赚一笔。

没等李振宁反击，就见一道黄色旋风气势汹汹地冲进教室，并附带一声震天动地的呐喊：“李振宁你给我滚出来！”

李振宁掏掏耳朵：“哪只狗在叫？”

黄嘉新迈着长腿两步走过来，恶狠狠地揪住他的衣领：“是不是你在汶翰面前说我坏话？”

“你瞅你那样，李汶翰不喜欢你多正常啊，关我屁事。”李振宁翻了个白眼，冷漠地嘲讽道。

黄嘉新被激怒，格外暴躁：“你别以为我不知道，你也喜欢李汶翰！”

班内一阵哗然。黄嘉新喜欢李汶翰大家都知道，只是没想到李振宁也喜欢李汶翰。这两人平常就不对付，再加上这一层情敌关系，简直是一出好戏，所有人都把八卦的目光投向剑拔弩张的两人。

被戳穿秘密的李振宁举止端庄，丝毫不慌：“那不就得了，李汶翰连我都看不上，怎么会看上你呢？”

黄嘉新一拳头就呼上去了。李振宁也不是吃素的，头一偏轻易躲开了。

姚明明见情势不对，连忙跑来劝架：“行了行了，怎么还打起来了。”

黄嘉新冲李振宁大骂：“有种放学别跑，我们单挑！”

“神经病。”李振宁扒拉了一下校服，回座位去了。

上课铃慢悠悠地响起来，黄嘉新虽然还在气头上，但还是非常不爽地移动到李振宁的旁边坐了下来。

天杀的班主任，还让他和李振宁坐同桌，说是为了培养同学之间团结友爱的氛围，但是他和李振宁只有互看觉得对方是傻逼的份。

这是节英语课，英语老师是个不苟言笑的中年女老师，以严厉的教学风格著称，每次听写都仿佛地狱，没过的人会被抓到办公室当着众多老师的面背单词。

因此多数人为了不丢脸，都会私下做点“准备”。但这次黄嘉新忙着给李汶翰表白，没来得及做小抄，听写过程中抓耳挠腮，一个字母也写不出来。

而李振宁早就做好了充足的准备，不急不忙地抄着单词，余光中瞥到一抹亮眼的金色。

黄嘉新新染了一头金发，张扬得不行，目光频频朝李振宁的听写本上投来，想偷看又畏畏缩缩，金色晃来晃去晃得李振宁头疼。

李振宁被弄烦了，直接把本子递过去。

黄嘉新吓了一跳，十分心虚地压低声音：“你干吗？”

“不干。”李振宁眼观八方提防着英语老师，不耐烦道，“要抄快点抄，不抄拉倒。”

大敌当前，还是保命比较重要，黄嘉新决定暂时和这位情敌言和，屈辱地接受了李振宁的好意。

抄完单词黄嘉新如释重负，不知道从哪里摸出来一枝玫瑰花，递到李振宁面前：“谢了，这个送你。”

李振宁：“……”

他认认真真地盯着黄嘉新看了好一会，把黄嘉新都盯得有点脸红了，才难以置信地说：“你真的是个神经病？”

“怎么了，同学之间不能送玫瑰花啊？”黄嘉新扭扭捏捏，嘴硬道，“祝你教师节快乐不行啊？”

“这不会是你本来打算送给李汶翰的花吧？”李振宁随口一说，却看到黄嘉新的表情顿时变得伤心了起来。

黄嘉新悲愤交加：“你好烦啊，要你管。”

“黄嘉新，李振宁，你们两个在说什么？说出来让大家听听。”

两人同时抬头，看到英语老师正面无表情地注视着他们。

李振宁先站起来，先发制人：“报告老师，黄嘉新他抄我听写。”

黄嘉新紧随其后，颠倒黑白：“报告老师，李振宁在向我表白。”

说完扬了扬手中的玫瑰花：“老师您看，这是他送我的玫瑰花，人赃并获。”

班级里静了一秒后瞬间炸开了锅，同学们七嘴八舌地议论了起来，话题从“李振宁不是喜欢李汶翰吗”“卧槽，李振宁给黄嘉新送玫瑰花这是什么骚操作”到“什么情况，这种情敌变情人的戏码是真实存在的吗”，一路朝着不可控的方向发展。

李振宁气得恨不得把黄嘉新皮给扒了，黄嘉新还一脸得意地朝他挑衅地挑了挑眉。

英语老师脸色铁青，指着走廊呵斥道：“你们两个都给我出去！”

于是这场闹剧以罚站收场。

罚站对于李振宁来说已经是家常便饭了，但这次跟黄嘉新牵扯不清，丢脸丢大发了，他咬牙切齿地讽刺：“你他妈人才啊。”

“谢谢夸奖。”黄嘉新靠着墙壁，嬉皮笑脸，“辛苦你了，陪我罚站。”

李振宁掏出手机摁亮屏幕，把锁屏上的微信收款码怼到黄嘉新眼前：“知道对不起我就给我打钱。”

黄嘉新真的扫了，还欠嗖嗖地说：“真没想到啊李振宁，你一个黑皮大汉，微信头像居然是只这么可爱的小考拉。”

他们两个早就看对方不爽，高二分班阴差阳错分到一个班后更是火药味升级，根本没有加微信。

李振宁不理会黄嘉新幼稚的嘲笑，自顾自开了局王者荣耀打。

黄嘉新本来也无聊，看李振宁打得不错，便提议道：“我俩组队吧，来来来，哥带你飞。”

游戏面前无情敌，李振宁不知道自己哪根筋搭错了，居然答应了黄嘉新的组队要求。

打了两把发现这人真的游戏技术不错，李振宁又好心说：“看在一起打游戏的份上我劝你一句，你还是放弃追李汶翰吧。可靠消息，李汶翰和他们班那个陈宥维在一起了，你别白费工夫了。”

就见黄嘉新垂头丧气，过了一会45度角仰望天空，十分少女漫画地忧伤着：“你是个好人。这样，加个微信吧？”

黄嘉新这个人，非常爱恨分明，也非常义气。虽然之前跟李振宁有过一些不明不白的敌对和误会，但既然一起打过游戏了就是好朋友，何况李振宁还借他抄听写他也送了李振宁玫瑰花，算是建立了平等互助友好关系。

最关键的是他们曾经共同喜欢过的李汶翰有了男朋友，他们算是患难兄弟同时失恋，过去的情敌关系瓦崩土解。

不过李振宁并不承认和黄嘉新是患难兄弟，在他心里，黄嘉新还是个傻逼。如果非要加一个定语，那就是个好看的傻逼。

放学后的“单挑”也变成了喝酒，黄嘉新请客，李振宁没拒绝，不喝白不喝，又不花他的钱。

两个人提着一打啤酒，跑去学校后面小花园的凉亭。黄嘉新从兜里掏出一袋花生米，大方地分享，李振宁意思意思跟他碰杯。

黄嘉新决定一笑泯恩仇，主动迈出第一步打开心结：“话说，你为什么不喜欢我啊？”

李振宁喝一口啤酒，眼都没抬：“因为我是直男。”

黄嘉新：“……”

三秒以后，黄嘉新意识到自己被耍了：“你是直男你还喜欢李汶翰？？”

“我也不是讨厌你，就觉得你人挺……”李振宁把“傻逼”两个字咽回去，“挺虎挺憨的。而且明明每次都是你先来找我麻烦的好吗，我快被你烦死了。”

“我那不是以为李汶翰喜欢你吗。”黄嘉新闷闷地说，“谁知道被那个什么陈有为抢先了。其实……唉，我说实话吧，其实我一开始看你不爽是因为你长得帅，打架又厉害，我很有危机感。”

“人家叫陈宥维。”李振宁很无语，“黄嘉新你好幼稚。”

就是因为这样，才跟他针锋相对？李振宁完全不懂黄嘉新的脑回路，他觉得还不如回宿舍睡觉。

黄嘉新正要反驳，却听到一道熟悉的声音远远地传来：“那边那两位同学几班的？胆子肥了啊居然敢在学校里喝酒！”

教导主任正在往他们这边快步走来，表情凶神恶煞，黄嘉新抓了两把花生米塞嘴里，口齿不清地招呼李振宁：“完了，快跑！”

两人跑得飞快，利用小花园复杂的地形，没多久就甩开了教导主任。

但最后他们还是被抓到了。

因为黄嘉新那头金发实在太显眼了，教导主任稍微一问，就轻而易举地知道了到底是谁违反校规喝酒。

两个人被全校通报批评，还要罚写八百字的检讨。黄嘉新要写两千字，因为他不仅喝酒，他还染头。

第二天黄嘉新把头发染回了黑色，垂头丧气地来上学，收获李振宁的无情嘲笑：“你怎么不继续横了？活该哈哈哈哈哈。”

黄嘉新恼羞成怒，把检讨糊他脸上：“我又不是属螃蟹的。”

教室里鸦雀无声，同学们一阵惊悚。

毕竟黄嘉新和李振宁在学校里也算风云人物，抽烟打架逃课样样不落，名声在外，要多狂有多狂，还各自荣获响当当的“校霸”称号。

分班以后大家都小心翼翼，生怕招惹到这两尊大神，但没想到这两位先招惹上对方，每天夹枪带棒地互相diss。

昨天他们还差点打起来，今天就开得起玩笑，短短一天变化这么大，所有人都十分震惊。

这种震惊持续发酵，这一整天同班同学们看到了李振宁黄嘉新心平气和地坐在一起打游戏、黄嘉新给李振宁带午饭、李振宁帮黄嘉新写试卷（虽然只写了一个名字）、以及黄嘉新李振宁面对面双双趴在桌子上睡觉的魔幻场景，都有点精神恍惚。

而两位当事人果断一起翘掉了最后一节自习课。

李振宁蹲在巷子口数蚂蚁，忽然脸上一冰。

还带着水汽的冰可乐贴着他的脸，李振宁仰头看，少年人年轻英俊的脸庞逆着光，轮廓被勾勒得毛茸茸的。

黄嘉新也蹲下来，笑嘻嘻：“请你喝。”

瓶盖已经被黄嘉新贴心地拧松了，李振宁拧开灌了一口可乐：“说了没你的事，你干吗非要跟过来。”

“我这不是关心同学吗？”黄嘉新一本正经，“打架也违反校规的，我怕你再被罚写检讨。”

李振宁和隔壁职校的人一直有些恩怨，特意挑了今天这个黄道吉日要了结，发消息约地点的时候被黄嘉新看到了，于是黄嘉新硬是要跟过来。

虽然李振宁一个人单挑一群人绰绰有余，但多一个人也没什么，只要这个人不拖他后腿。

显然黄嘉新的战斗力也不容小觑，没有辜负他的“校霸”称号，在一群红橙黄绿青蓝紫发的小混混中杀出一条血路。

混混的头走前还放狠话：“李振宁你给我等着！”

黄嘉新朝着混混头“呸”地吐了口唾沫。

他们两个都受了点伤，脸上挂着彩，雨把额发打湿，有些狼狈，但依旧帅气。

黄嘉新拿出手机打开前置摄像头：“来来来拍一张，纪念我们伟大的革命情谊。”

“不拍。”李振宁这样嫌弃地说着，镜头对上的时候还是口是心非地比了个剪刀手。

男生的友谊总是莫名其妙，青春期的男生就更是了，爱恨都像风，来也匆匆去也匆匆。

自从那天打完架以后，他们的关系就变得更加奇怪了起来。

并且李振宁才发现原来他跟黄嘉新住一个宿舍。

U中宿舍是四人寝，他们宿舍本来就没住满，分配时只有三个人，另一个同学刚开学就退宿了。开学这一个多星期以来，李振宁从来没见他的唯一一位室友回来过。

因此，当他看到黄嘉新拉着行李箱出现在宿舍门口冲他露出一个大大的笑容时，愣了两秒后，不可思议地关上了门。

黄嘉新在外面疯狂敲门：“李振宁你开门啊，开门啊！别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在家！”

李振宁只能把他放进来。

黄嘉新把行李箱随手一放，从背包里拿出个包装精美的月饼：“中秋快乐。”

李振宁接过来，三两下暴力拆开包装：“你怎么没回家啊？”

中秋节学校放假，连宿管阿姨都回家了，整栋宿舍楼恐怕也只有他们两个人。

“我跟我爸妈吵架了，我现在在离家出走。”黄嘉新很中二地如此表示，在下铺坐下来，“你呢？”

“我没家。”

“啊？”

李振宁不说话了，靠在床梯上继续低头打游戏。

过了好一会，黄嘉新才反应过来李振宁那短短三个字可能代表什么，顿时非常愧疚：“对不起啊。”

“什么？”李振宁愣了愣，遂潇洒地摆摆手，“多大点事，不用说对不起，你又没做错什么。我要点外卖了，一起？”

酒足饭饱，洗漱完毕，上床睡觉。

黄嘉新放着另外两个空床不挑，非要睡李振宁的下铺。李振宁随他去，利落地爬上床，附一则口头警告：“黄嘉新，你要是睡觉打鼾或者磨牙，我会把你扔出去的。”

黄嘉新应了声“欧凯”，又探出半个头，望着上面的李振宁，乖巧地说：“晚安。”

这句“晚安”确实有把李振宁吓到，李振宁一方面觉得肉麻，一方面又难以抑制地体会到了一种类似于甜蜜的感觉。

……太可怕了。

李振宁困意阑珊，刷了会微博，突然收到一条来自黄嘉新的微信：“中秋快乐，祝你幸福。”

李振宁不解地回了个“？”。

过了很久黄嘉新才发过来一句：“发错了，本来要发给李汶翰的。”

李振宁拍了下床：“你有病啊？”

黄嘉新愤怒的声音从下铺传来：“谁让你跟他都姓李啊！不小心点错了不行啊！”

这也能点错？李振宁十分怀疑这句话的真实性，但也没闲心深究，只是忙着打趣黄嘉新：“你怎么给追求对象的备注也是全名啊，一点情调也没有。”

黄嘉新虚心求教：“那应该备注什么？”

李振宁思索了一下：“什么宝贝啊之类的，我看人家谈恋爱的不都这样吗？”

“这也太恶心了吧！”黄嘉新夸张地鬼叫起来，“你给李汶翰的备注不会就是这个吧？天哪，这简直是太恐怖了！”

“……滚。”

宿舍里又恢复了安静。

又过了一会，李振宁听到黄嘉新压低了声音小心翼翼地试探道：“李振宁？”

“干吗？”

“不干。”

“……”

李振宁被气笑了，都想爬下床揍黄嘉新一顿，转念一想这个梗还是自己调戏黄嘉新在先，就忍住了。

黄嘉新继续说：“你也睡不着啊？”

李振宁眨了眨眼，慢慢说：“有一点。”

“那我们一起去看月亮吧！”黄嘉新欢呼一声，掀开被子跳下床，欣喜地提议道。

黄嘉新踩在第一级床梯上，雀跃地趴在李振宁的床头，一双眼睛在黑暗里亮得仿佛初雪刚刚消融，带着晶莹的笑意。

于是李振宁的拒绝堵在了喉咙口，他含糊着说：“……行吧。”

事到如今，哪怕他们一起喝过酒逃过课打过架，不有福同享但有难同当，勉强算是半个朋友了，李振宁还是觉得黄嘉新是个傻逼，大晚上的不睡觉，跑来看什么月亮。

而自己就是个比黄嘉新还傻逼的傻逼，他居然答应了这个傻逼这么傻逼的邀请来做这么傻逼的事。

想到这李振宁成功把自己绕晕了，都没注意到黄嘉新什么时候抓住的他的手。

李振宁对着他们紧握的手盯了足足小半分钟，黄嘉新还毫无知觉地对着月亮声情并茂地吟诵：“海上——生、明、月，天涯——共、此、时！”

黄嘉新转过头来，老旧的路灯投射出的微弱光芒细细地打在他的脸上，涂抹他过分好看的眉眼。他似乎在笑，又似乎没有。

但八月十五的月亮那么圆，那么亮，那么容易让人开始想念。

想念一些早就不存在的亲情，想念不知道什么时候开始暗涌浮动的爱情。

想念啤酒和可乐，想念小花园温柔的风和巷子口细密的雨，想念耀眼夺目的金发，在阳光下像一根根跳动的金色琴弦。

想念那个月饼，虽然真的很难吃。

李振宁有点不自在：“看两眼就得了，回去睡觉了。”

黄嘉新意犹未尽：“再看一会嘛。”

“不就一个月亮，有什么好看的？”李振宁这会困了，打着哈欠转身就走，“月亮再好看有你好看吗？你不如回去照镜子。”

黄嘉新追上去，很开心：“你夸我好看啊？真难得，再说两句！”

李振宁：“我说你脸大得像月亮。”

第二天中午李振宁睡醒，发现黄嘉新趴在宿舍的桌子上拿着纸笔在写东西。

此情此景略显诡异，李振宁受到一点惊吓，黄嘉新总不可能是在写作业吧？

凑近了发现纸上打头两个大字“情书”，李振宁被这作文式的直白逗乐了：“就你这语文水平还写情书啊？”

李振宁说着拿起那张十分简陋的，看起来像是从练习本上随便撕下来的纸：“让我看看，又是写给李汶翰的？他都有男朋友了，你还穷追不舍啊？”

黄嘉新神色慌张，急忙要把情书收起来，李振宁眼疾手快地抢过来：“别那么小气嘛，给我借鉴一下……”

话音未落他就愣住了。

因为黄嘉新这封情书并不是写给李汶翰的，开头的称呼明明白白写着“李振宁”。

黄嘉新红着脸抢回来，支支吾吾地找借口：“我、我拿你练练手，不行啊！”

李振宁心情复杂，撇下让他分外糟心的黄嘉新，去走廊上抽了支烟。

烟抽到一半，黄嘉新在微信上问他：“你生气了？”

“没有。”

李振宁缓慢地打字：“你说你喜欢我啥呢？”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新：“说了是拿你练手！”

李振宁把烟捻灭，好笑地踹了踹门：“都什么年代了，表白还写情书。是男人就直接点。”

下一秒门打开，黄嘉新抓着手机，定定地看着他，紧张地问：“那你答应了？”

黄嘉新的手机还停留在微信聊天界面上，李振宁清楚地看到黄嘉新给自己的备注——

宝贝。


End file.
